


Remember It

by mychemicallyromance



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:25:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8392513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychemicallyromance/pseuds/mychemicallyromance
Summary: “Wanna know my name? You’ll always remember it, baby.” The man’s breath was hitting his ear, making Vic cringe. “It’s Kell. Remember it.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jatty/gifts).



> for jaaaaaatty

Vic was going out to buy booze for his friends as they wanted a small get-together as they watched TV. It was late but his friends showed up at the last minute, told _him_ to buy booze, and he ended up agreeing to go to the small gas station that was ten minutes away, by foot. It was late and chilly, but it cleared Vic’s mind, and he always liked walking alone; there’s nothing to clear, but it relaxed him, especially during the chilly, fall weather, and he loved to hear the crunch of the leafs on the ground when they connected with his boots. The six pack of beer that he had bought were cheap, but he knew no one would complain, and he knew that they’d enjoy the taste as they played cards or watch football games.

He didn’t hear or notice anyone behind him until the beer bottles fell and broke, and then he was pushed and dragged towards the alley; the gravel dug into his skin as he laid on his front and there was weight on his back, a strong hand held his wrists in place, not letting him fight his way out of this, and another held his head down. Vic could feel the breath against his neck, it made his skin crawl and goosebumps form along his skin. Whoever this was, he just wanted them to mug him and go on about their business.

“What do you want?” Vic dared to ask, trying to wiggle around and escape, but it only resulted into more pressure on his small form and he whimpered, and it was only then when he felt hardness from his attacker. “What are you going to do to me?”

“Take a guess,” the man grunted, rubbing his clothed cock against Vic’s ass, showing him how hard he is. “God, you’re so hot, _Vic_.” He taunted the man below him with his name, and he made Vic whimper louder. “I bet your ass is super tight, baby.”

Soon enough, Vic felt hands start to feel his shirt lifted up slightly and his pants and underwear being slid down. The man above him slid himself down and pulled Vic’s cheeks apart to look at his hole; he heard the man take a breath in, and then he felt the man’s finger against his hole, rubbing around it, admiring it even further. It felt like agony but he knew when the finger went away, it’d only be a few seconds before its back. When the finger did come back, it felt slick with saliva, and Vic cringed as it slid into him.

“ _Please_ don’t do this!” Vic cried out, still trying to worm his way out but to no avail. There was no way to crawl or hurt the person, there wasn’t a way to get out of this mess, and that’s all he wanted; he didn’t want to feel this pain and the trauma after. Why did this have to happen to him? No one deserves this cruel act, but this has to be a dream! He should’ve stayed in or at least drove to the gas station. “Please, please, please.”

The tears started to form when fingers were slowly removed, but the torture wasn’t finished; it was only beginning. The man above grabbed one of the bottles that were beside Vic’s face, and looked and hummed at the object. Vic’s heart was beating fast as soon as he noticed the bottle was picked up and out of his view; the suspicion was the scariest thing of them all and, although so was the man, it was the actions and assaults that were going to happen to him.

The next thing he knew, he felt the glass bottle on his rim, and he tensed up. “Oh, honey,” the man whispered, leaning down to lick Vic’s earlobe. “It’ll hurt if you tense up. Don’t you want prepped more to be ready for my cock?” he added. “If I don’t prep you...you’ll be hurting, baby, and I don’t want that for my baby boy...”

“I’m not your fucking baby boy,” Vic spat, still trying to get out of this situation, but it was so hard with the man’s body weight resting on him.

“Tsk, tsk.” Vic heard the man chuckle before shoving the bottle’s tip into his puckered entrance, receiving a painful gasp from Vic, his legs kicking too. This was the most painful thing he had ever experienced in his entire life; it had felt like his entire spine ignited into a thousand flames, burning him to pieces, and he could feel blood running. It was agony. It was torture. He felt so helpless—he was helpless against this pain. If he was ever able to report him, he knew there wasn’t going to be any evidence considering he didn’t know what he looked like, he knew there weren’t going to be body fluids. This was his worst nightmare.

“Now, now, Victor,” the man started to say, one hand was fucking him with the bottle, and the other was stroking his hair. “I just want to fuck you, baby.”

“I don’t want—!” Vic tried but his hair was pulled and his face was smashed on the gravel, making him cry out. He could tell there was blood oozing down his forehead, the pebbles digging deeply into his skin, and the bottle in his ass tearing him inside and out. “Stop!”

The bottle was jerked out and he heard the man’s belt buckle come open, and he knew what was going to happen next, but there was nothing he could do; there was noises from the condom wrapper being open and his heart sped up faster when he felt his cheeks being spread open. There was a few seconds before he felt the tip of the man’s cock outside of his entrance. Finally, he shoved it into Vic, and he enjoyed the noises coming out of his mouth; tiny little gasps fell out and noises of pain.

“God, you’re fuckin’ tight,” the attacker said, slamming in and out of Vic. “Wanna know my name? You’ll always remember it, baby.” The man’s breath was hitting his ear, making Vic cringe. “It’s Kell. Remember it.”

Kell was going so fast; Vic eventually deattached himself from reality, wanting to think of something else, wanting to be away from this painful act that was happening to him. It seemed forever until it was done, a last groan, and the loss of the man’s member out of his abused hole took him back to reality, but he was so lost with it all that it seemed like it was a dream, a bad dream, as he pulled his pants up and started to walk towards his house. He tried patting himself down, trying to find his phone, but only to come back to it being smashed to pieces.

When he had finally got to his apartment, opening the door to find his friends and brother sitting around, playing poker or watching TV. Their eyes all met Vic’s when he opened the door; the first one to talk was his brother. “What took you so long?” Mike asked, eying him with a weird look, and looked to see if he had the booze.

Vic didn’t respond, just walked towards the bathroom, locked it. He looked at himself and remembered the words,

“ _It’s Kell. Remember it.”_


End file.
